The need for mobility has led to proliferation of wireless devices of various forms. For example, customer endpoint devices, e.g., wireless phones, laptop computers, etc., can be used for accessing network services from any location via wireless networks. However, the customer may need to communicate with a local network rather than a trusted network (e.g. the customer's service provider) over the Internet.
From the network perspective, security measures may exist to ensure that the customer's identity is authenticated. For example, the customer may be required to supply a password, etc. prior to being allowed to access a local network. However, from the customer perspective, the customer is unable to
know whether or not a local electronic device that the customer is communicating with is authentic. For example, the customer endpoint device may detect a signal from a local electronic device whose identity the customer is unable to affirm. For instance, the customer may be at an airport and may wish to communicate with a local electronic device, e.g., a device being used as an airport gate agent. However, when the customer's endpoint device detects the radio signal from the local electronic device, the customer may not be sure of the authenticity of the local electronic device. For example, in fact the signal
may be from an unauthorized device that is attempting to establish unauthorized communication. Hence, the customer is unable to trust the local electronic device and will be unwilling to enter sensitive information such as a
password, an identification number, a credit card number, etc.